


the blood queen and the lionhearted girl

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hearts, Manipulation, Obsession, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s just something about you, sweet girl.  Something sweet at the core of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the blood queen and the lionhearted girl

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Cora - manipulation.

Aurora stood tall, lionhearted and stone-faced though her knees shook beneath her tattered dress.  “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Cora circled Aurora like a wild animal, steps slow and calculated, eyeing Aurora up and down.  “There’s just something about you, sweet girl.  Something sweet at the core of you.”

Aurora shivered delicately, the dew of the cave walls making her chill.  “You’ve had my heart once.  You know all there is to know about me.”

Cora laughed, the sound bouncing off the stone.  “Yet I find you here _again,_ and that muscle pounding away in your bosom is beckoning to me.”  She walked up to Aurora like a stalking animal and ran a claw-like fingernail down between Aurora’s breasts.  “It’s like the fluttering of rose petals.”

Aurora tilted her chin up.  “What would you gain by taking it again?”

Cora brought her forefinger to her mouth, thinking while she scanned Aurora up and down.  “A heart like that means you’re a strong one, one full of fire and good blood.  You’re a rare girl, Aurora.”  Cora slid an arm around Aurora’s waist like they were old friends.  “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Aurora shrugged out of Cora’s grasp and brought her palm to her chest, settling it over her own beating heart.  “You’re right.  But no matter how hard you may try, you will never truly have my heart, will you?”

Cora stepped back, her smiling mouth red like blood.  “We’ll see, my sweet girl.”


End file.
